You'll Be Fine
by nadeshikofan
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding RyoSaku, one-sided Canon x OC, potential Canon x OC, and etc. Summery for every oneshot. This won't be considered complete or incomplete. Summery For Dearly Beloved: She was getting married to someone, but she feels conflicted. And in the end, she had no choice but to marry him. But he wasn't the man she loved. He wasn't Ryoma.


This is a series of random oneshots [anything that pops up in my head], varying between RyoSaku, one-sided CanonxOC, CanonxOC [depends if one of them grows onto me], and partial songfics [only mentions roughly 5 lines in a song].

I'm a huge RyoSaku fan so it's likely that they'll be hints of it eventually if it isn't solely RyoSaku ehehehe-/kicked

As well as Angst. Lots of angst.

Like a lot a lot.

And also, these may or may not have a slight appearance in Their Encounters. [The female OCs are the Girl's Tennis Regulars.]

Title: Dearly Beloved…  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: OCxSakuno; Hinted (One-sided?) RyoSaku

Warnings:  
• Suggested OCxSakuno [as a loyal shipper, it's extremely difficult for me to pair the character with someone else…]  
• What's this? 'Tis a wedding theme? Oh dear, what's wrong with me? /Pfft. Never been to a wedding lololol  
• Might be repetitive?  
• I was sleepy and I wrote it too simplified.  
• Ryoma doesn't appear in this.

~ Hope You Enjoy ~ c:

* * *

Summery For **Dearly Beloved**: She was getting married to someone, but she feels conflicted. And in the end, she had no choice but to marry him. But he wasn't the man she loved. He wasn't Ryoma.

* * *

I love him so much.

He's all I ever think about. Every hour, and every minute. When my eyes are closed, I see him. When my eyes are open, he's never around.

But that's why it hurts.

I've known that I've had a one-sided love. An unrequited love. A love that will never be.

I didn't ask for this though.

It was unexpected. To get proposed by _him_ of all people. I never saw it coming.

_**"Dearly beloved…"**_

He wasn't the one I love.

He was only Ruriko's older brother.

He was only a friend to me.

It would've been understandable for him if I had spoken a simple word.

_'No.'_

But I didn't say it.

Because we couldn't ignore that people were watching the both of us.

If I said no, he'd bring shame to his company.

If I said no, he wouldn't have cared.

If I said no, people would've gotten angry at me.

Because it was all staged. All planned out. Everyone was pressuring the both of us.

Started by Ruriko's parents. Supported by grandmother. Pressured even by my _mother_.

I rarely ever see my mother, not after father died, but still. Mother only wanted me to marry Ruriko's brother because he was successful and owned a company bigger than the one she works at.

Ruriko's parents liked me. They thought I was too good for their son, that I was too selfless to be with him, but they thought we looked good together.

Grandmother didn't want an arranged marriage with a stranger, so when she found out that they were pushing Haruka to propose, she thought it'd be for the best.

Because I had no intentions on getting married with anyone.

Because I still love Ryoma even after nine years.

But I didn't want any of this.

Yet I couldn't say that one simple word.

A small word with so much meaning, so much power… A word that was only foreign in my very own voice.

I was facing Ruriko's brother, out of the corner of my eye, I glanced around slightly from underneath my veil, only appearing to be looking into Haruka's eyes like any other girl would do with their fiance.

But I didn't want to look into his eyes. It only made me want to cry when I'm reminded of the fact that I didn't get a choice.

I noticed Tomoka giving us a bittersweet smile.

She knows how I feel, yet she still complimented on my looks. She tried to protest, But adults can be so selfish…

Ruriko looked hurt.

Hurt because she knows that both me and her brother never wanted this.

Hurt because she introduced us to one another.

Hurt because of that we were both suggested to get married just because we were friends.

I saw everyone else, lots of smiles, some forced, others with no clue on the truth.

Everyone was here, except for him.

He wasn't here.

He said he was busy, that he had a match that morning.

That he'd probably be able to make it around the time we took our vows.

Heh.

I can't believe what I'm imagining.

I know that he's the prince when it comes to tennis.

_But why am I hoping that he would get here to stop this?_

_**"…we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses…"**_

…I… I guess I can never get used to how fast time can be when you don't pay attention. One moment I was walking down the isle, the next, here we are… at a place where I dreaded…

_**"…to join Haruka Ishikawa and Sakuno Ryuzaki in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly…"**_

Ishikawa. Ishikawa Sakuno? Sakuno Ishikawa?

It doesn't sound right.

It sounds weird in my opinion.

But then again, 'Echizen Sakuno' didn't sound any better than that, but it did seem more appealing to me.

Then again, it's all just a fool's thinking.

Perhaps I'll just keep my maiden name.

It's not like me or Haruka wanted this.

We'll be perfectly fine with my name being the same as it is today or the day before.

I guess I should feel blessed. Blessed that I didn't marry a pervert or someone I hated or a complete stranger.

Blessed to know that the both of us don't love each other, that we would just be friends, married or not. Who knows, we might get a divorce one day, and we would both be completely fine with that.

Blessed to know that… that… that even if the both of us got a divorce, we'd still be friends…

Yeah… I guess I'll just stick with that…

I'm getting married. I should be more cheerful and optimistic. I shouldn't dwell on negative thoughts…

_**"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."**_

You know, I used to dream of becoming a bride.

To wear a beautiful radiant white gown, shining like a princess, and a tiara with it's sparkling veil to top it off. It left a huge impression on me…

I dreamt that my very own prince would propose, then we'd get married like the prince and princesses in those fairy tales.

Staring into one another's eyes, not avoiding them like I am now.

The both of us looking happy and content, at peace.

I only felt nervous with this whole thing.

_**"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."**_

And when no one objects, my first kiss would be taken away.

Not from my first love, but only from my friend.

Perhaps our first and last kiss.

Because we don't have any interest in each other.

My first and last kiss, taken away once this ends, when no one stands up to bravely ruin the wedding, because it looks like no one is willing to take a stand to help me and Haruka.

No one did anything.

There weren't any doors slamming open to reveal the actual 'prince charming' who came to rescue the princess.

There weren't any objections from the people who knows the point of this wedding.

There weren't any looks of pity, yet there were some with anticipation.

**_"You may now kiss the bride."_**

Haruka lifted the pristine white veil over my head, revealing my face to the cold air in the church (though if looks like I was the only one who noticed it).

He stared at me and had done the unexpected.

He kissed my forehead and that was all.

People gasped while others seemed to be relieved, like Ruriko and Tomoka, they were both startled and soon sighed with relief.

A kiss on a forehead usually means just friends, depending on how the kiss was planted. Usually it's a starter kiss for when you meet someone new, to express that you like them.

Thank you for not kissing me, Haruka!

* * *

A/N  
What's this? A wedding fanfic where "prince charming" doesn't come to claim his princess? A wedding fic with only a forehead kiss and not a kiss on the lips?

Did you assume that I would let Haruka kiss Sakuno?

Pfft. For future references, I am very predictable regarding pairings and ships. I am stubbornly loyal and refuses to have an OC stop them (unless they aren't a "ASDFGHJKL; OTPOTPOTP /dies" thing like for Eiji/Oishi, I have conflicted feelings towards MomoAn or the Golden Pair).

I can ship one-sided OC x Sakuno if it's the OC having one-sided feelings but I just don't like to do that all too much, I already made 2 OCs with a one-sided love towards someone for Prince of Tennis [I love being a sadistic admin ahahaha-].

Also, I might be leaning towards shipping my OC Kimiko with Oishi but if you guys don't like Oishi x OC/Kimiko then just let me know, so that way you'll only see a one-sided love on Kimiko's part.


End file.
